The Unjust Justice League Man
by Babydracky
Summary: Oliver is back to Metropolis and can't wait to see Clark again, hoping to convince him to join in the Justice League at last. Little does he know that not everybody is happy with it. Oliver Queen/Bart Allen
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : The Unjust Justice League Man**  
**Auteur/Artiste : ****babydracky**  
**Couple : **Oliver/Bart (more or less XD)  
**Fandom : **Smallville  
**Rating : **PG-15/M  
**Thème : **#  
**Disclaimer : Oliver Queen **and** Bart Allen **are characters from the TVShow Smallville. They are WARNER BROSS and DC Comics property. This fic was written for a contest about Oliver Queen and his return in Smallville in SEASON 7.

**Warning** : Very light slash. Hope you won't mind. Regarding the facts and the actor's age, Bart should be legal or nearly. And sorry but English is not my native tongue. Thanks to **Tmelange** for being a so great Beta to me!

**The Unjust Justice League Man**

When he left Metropolis six months ago he knew he wouldn't be coming back soon. The League and its missions took a lot of his "free" time, compelling him to travel frequently, to work constantly, too. His business interests took up the rest of his time. Queen Industries, his inheritance, had always been the most important thing to him until he created the Justice League; until he met the guys he worked with, his new family. Awesome superhero by night, redoubtable businessman by day. This was his new life and he was happy with it.

Though, he had to admit that even with his busy schedule he couldn't forget about the one person he had unwillingly left behind when he departed Metropolis. He agreed to the person's reasons for not joining the League, but he just couldn't give up on the idea. That was the reason he decided to come back here tonight, to the Kent Farm. He had asked his chauffeur to wait for him with the limo parked on the side of the main road, wanting to walk a little to think, and wanting to surprise Clark. Certainly, Clark wasn't expecting anyone at this time of night— especially not him.

"You're late," was called out from the loft of the barn as he was climbing the stairs, Clark's tone light with false anger. As always, Clark had amazing hearing; he was so sure he hadn't made a sound. Apparently, Clark was waiting for someone this late at night after all. Running wild, aren't we? Oliver thought, smiling.

Oliver leaned on the wooden railing at the top of the stairs, in a pose that was rather more enticing than relaxed.

"For someone who said that he was dying to see me again, this reception is not really what I'd hoped for, or would call cordial or …hearty," joked Oliver, biting his lips in order to not let his smile get any bigger.

Clark turned around so fast that Oliver thought for a moment that he'd break his neck; instead, he broke the table-leg.

"Oliver?" Clark said, clearly surprised and…relieved, as he tried to fix the table, prevent it from falling over.

"Himself," he said with a bright smile. He couldn't deny it; he had missed Clark and his openhearted and friendly face. He was just happy to know that Clark felt the same way towards him. When he realized that Clark would likely stand there all night, speechless and watching him with his expressive eyes, Oliver decided to say something first.

"I got your message, Clark—"

"To which I would have been very grateful to have gotten a longer answer than, 'We're ok'," broke in Clark, frowning. "I was really worried about you… about all of you. They talked about the refinery and the explosion on TV; they talked about the corpses, too… I thought it could have been one of you."

"I know," answered Oliver. "Everybody is fine, Boy Scout. But really, thank you for being so worried about me. Who would have thought you wouldn't be able to sleep because you were scared to death for me? I'm really touched."

"Don't be an ass," snarled Clark. "Sure I was scared. We are …friends after all." And he already had lost so many people dear to him.

"We're more than friends, Clark." Oliver's voice was sincere as he walked closer to the brunette. "We're comrades-in-arms… In any case, I always thought about you that way, because we live in the same reality, Clark, even if you like to play it solo."

"Ollie…you know it's not as easy for me as it seems…" Clark tried to explain. He really wanted to join Oliver, and he often felt remorse for staying in Smallville. But for now his duty was here, on his home turf, searching for the Zoners, preventing them from hurting people. Making amends.

"Clark." Oliver was only a few inches away from him. "I'm not only here for a courtesy visit. There are more important things than you, me, or even us. Lex is becoming more dangerous every day and the strange phenomena are multiplying…"

"I can't, Ollie," Clark answered, looking down. No one understood how much he wanted to stop Lex, to put an end to all the crazy stuff Lex was up to. But vengeance was not the solution, and Lex was not the only dangerous being he had to be concerned about. The League was already keeping an eye on him and thwarting his plans. The Zoners had to be his priority and his burden.

"Clark." Oliver's voice was gentle but assured as he rested his hand on Clark's shoulder. "Whatever you did in the past, whatever your mistake was, whatever the mission you've decided to impose upon yourself, I want you to know that I'm here for you. The guys can help, you can trust us. But I really think the time has come for you to join the team. We'll work together. The Justice League needs you."

"The Justice League." Clark smiled. "Rings true. I'm pretty sure you thought that one up, didn't you?"

"We can't hide anything from you, can we?" joked Oliver. "So, have I changed your mind?"

"Ollie…" Clark said as he put his hand on Oliver's arm, but whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a strange air stream in the barn, and a disgruntled voice.

"You could at least get a room," grumbled an unhappy Bart, looking away from the two men. "You didn't say you were only worried for the Blondie, Amigo. Don't tell me I came all this way for nothing!"

"Bart!" Clark's face lit up, and he smiled wide.

"Don't even try to hug me or I'll bite you." Bart frowned. "I came here to visit a friend and what do I see? My friend hugging the big boss." Bart turned to Clark. "I was worried about disturbing you during your rendezvous with Lois but it seems to me that you don't miss her that much right now."

"Lois?" Oliver asked, watching Clark.

Clark blushed, clearly not able to say anything.

"Oh? Didn't Prince Charming tell you that he's already hooked up with your princess? I mean, your ex-princess? My bad, I didn't want to spoil your big reunion…" Bart shrugged, tapping his foot on the floor with nervous energy.

"Oliver, I didn't mean to hide it from you…"

"Yeah. You just forgot to tell him. How inconsiderate of you!" Bart interrupted, not able to stay still and not letting Clark or Oliver get a word in edgewise. "I didn't know you were the kind of guy who would steal your friend's girl… That's just not cool, dude."

And before Clark was able to find an answer, Bart was gone as fast as the light.

"But… What's wrong with him?" Clark asked, totally lost. Oliver didn't seem angry at all, already used to his comrade's behavior.

"Bad time of the month? Young life crisis? Jet lag? Craving? You choose." Oliver smirked. "Now do you understand why I assigned him that code name? You never know what Impulse will do, and, well, isn't life more entertaining this way?" He extended a hand to Clark with a bright smile. "I'm not sure when we'll be able to see each other again but you have my phone number. I do like hearing from you, Clark. You'll always be more than welcome to join the League, and you know you can count on us if you ever need anything. It's what friends are for. And…take care of Lois, will you? She deserves it."

With a last wave of the hand and that brilliant smile of his he left Clark and the barn behind him, heading towards the limousine. Next to the car he saw Bart, arms crossed on his chest, still upset and agitated, mauling muddy soil with his nervous foot.

"Still here or already back?" Oliver provoked him as he was passing by, smirking.

"I had the time to go there and back three times before you decided to leave your favorite Boy Scout." Obviously, Bart was still grumpy.

"Jealousy is really ugly, Bart," he said. "Especially when shown publicly."

"What is truly ugly is trying to two-time your friends," Bart replied quickly, pouting as followed Oliver. "Can I still come with you?" he asked, voice small and embarrassed.

As an answer Oliver let him enter the limousine before him while the chauffeur was opening the door, then he comfortably sat back on the white leather seats. He then motioned to the chauffeur to close the tinted electric window. He already knew that the return trip would be long for Bart -- too long.

The car had hardly started up when Bart slouched in the corner, putting his big feet on the seat to pout a little better. After five long and never-ending minutes he said, "It's unfair."

Oliver didn't answer, knowing that when Bart really wanted to talk it was better to let him spill it out than to force him to speak.

"It's so unfair," Bart said louder and with more determination."You haven't seen him in months and the minute you do, you're all over him. I've been with you for months, through every dangerous mission, getting my ass kicked for you, and you've been dissing me left and right—"

"Bart," Oliver cut in. "You know that's not true."

"Bullshit. I want the same treatment you give him," he said. "NOW."

"What are you talking about—?" Oliver tried, but as always Bart was faster than him.

Not waiting anymore, the teen sat astride the blonde's knees. Oliver immediately put his big hands on narrow hips in order to push him away. He didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings by breaking his heart, nor did he want to be too harsh with him. But, he was just a man, after all, and if Bart didn't get off his lap—

"Bart!"Oliver scolded when the young man settled into position by sliding on his legs and pressing their bodies together, burying hands in Oliver's hair and messing with it. "We've already talked about this."

"You talked, a lot, but I never agreed to give up," Bart said, licking his lips.

Oliver tried to answer but Bart stopped him by pressing their lips together. An eager tongue crept into his mouth when hungry lips covered his, trying to find comfort, acceptance and warmth. Oliver couldn't find the strength to push Bart away, and put his hands softly on his cheeks, fondling them very tenderly. Rejecting him now would just inflam the situation. When Bart's aggressive kisses became gentler, Oliver backed away very slowly, not so far from Bart's face as to not be able to look him in the eyes, to talk to him as to an equal.

"Bart," Oliver began slowly, "we can't do this. You're too young—"

Once again Bart interrupted him but not by yelling or arguing. His eyes filled up with tears and accusing were worst. His face was flushed, and he pounded down on Oliver's chest with both fists.

"I'm old enough to risk my life as a member of the Justice League. You didn't think I was too young to be a member of your team. I'm just too young for you to take seriously. What do you expect me to do—sit around and watch you chase after Clark—"

"Bart…you're overreacting. There's nothing going on with Clark. Don't be ridiculous." Oliver tried his best to reason with him.

"I saw the two of you. He was all over you—"

"Not everyone has an obsession with my body, you know…" Oliver tried to joke, hoping to lessen the tension.

"Like hell they don't," Bart answered immediately, before his cheeks flushed. "I mean, it's not just your body. You're really smart, too, and you're funny, and you're always nice to everyone…"

Oliver could tell that Bart was embarrassed, and he really wanted to let him know that he understood his feelings, that he wasn't just blowing him off.

"How could I not want you? Besides," now Bart's grin was back in place, "It's not very cool to be still a virgin when I am nearly eighteen years old."

Oliver smiled, letting his fingers travel up his teammate's neck, playing with the shorter locks. Bart responded to his touch immediately. He was so responsive. So sensitive. So endearing.

"Bart, I understand what you're trying to do, and I'm not…unaffected, but there are certain rules of propriety, and they exist for a reason. You're right, you are old enough to be on the team, to risk your life, to have me treat you as an equal, but for purposes of a relationship—I'm much older than you, and you're not even eighteen. It would seem as if I were taking advantage of you—legally, morally—and I happen to agree with that. You should date people your own age—"

"Age is nothing but a number," Bart snapped. "I know exactly what I want. I don't need to test the waters…keep doing that. It feels great…"

Oliver snatched his fingers back, realizing he had allowed them to stray. "We already talked about this," Oliver tried again to talk some sense into him, trying at the same time to make Bart get off of his knees but only succeeding in causing Bart to snuggle up to his torso, hiding his nose by his neck.

"I know," Bart admitted reluctantly. "But it's so unfair."

When Oliver again moved his hand smoothly through Bart's messed up hair, stroking, the latter sighed deeply, now relieved, and whispered, barely audible, "Ollie, please, be patient and wait for me."

That last sentence made Oliver smile tenderly. Bart Allen, their famous Impulse, talking about "patience" and asking someone to "wait" for him—unbelievable.

"I won't go anywhere, Bart. I don't intend to run away," Oliver assured him, kissing him chastely on the temple. "But I will give you the time to mature and then you'll know…"

"I already know, Ollie. Don't talk to me like a little kid." Bart sat up, frowning. "A kiss isn't too sexual, is it?"

Oliver was taken aback and gazed at him, pondering. Innocent questions from Bart were never quite so innocent. Never.

"No," Oliver answered trying to understand where the brunette was trying to lead him before adding, to be sure that the young man would understand. "But it depends what the kiss is meant to…"

He was cut off by a fast mouth on his sensitive neck. A mouth which was doing amazing and delectable stuff, stuff which should be forbidden.

"Bart…" Oliver tried to speak in order to reason with Bart but he quickly realized that he better keep silent because his voice was threatening to betray him, already changing into a moan as the far from innocent mouth was gently sucking his skin.

"There!" Bart sang out, very pleased with himself. "So, now, everyone will know that you're mine."

Oliver sighed, knowing that Bart would finally overcome him sooner or later but he had to be strong and try not to surrender to the young man when he knew to do so would get them both in trouble. Until Bart was older, he would have to reassure him, to make him accept that he'd wait for him willingly and there was no need for an embarrassing mark to remind him that Bart cared. The things he admired about Bart needed no reminder: his tenacity, his strength of will, his sincerity and his beliefs.

He settled into his seat more comfortably, and Bart finally sat next to him, compliant, now that he was a little more secure. He let his head fall onto Oliver's shoulder. Tired, Oliver let his head fall on the young man's head, where he found a surprising amount of comfort. He was always at peace near him, an absolute truth he hardly had felt in his all life, an inner peace that he had feared he would never find. He nodded off without realizing it. Bart took his hand and whispered to him, "You shot me with your arrow. I just can't give up on you now. Don't mind me."


	2. L'Injuste Justicier de la Ligue

**Titre : L'injuste Justicier de la Ligue**  
**Auteur/Artiste : ****babydracky**  
**Couple : **Oliver/Bart (Pas tout à fait)  
**Fandom : **Smallville  
**Rating : **PG-15/T  
**Thème : **# Cette fic a été écrite pour un concours (puis traduite en anglais) don't le thème était le retour d'Oliver Queen à Smallville dans la saison 7.  
**Disclaimer : Oliver Queen **and** Bart Allen **sont des personnages tirés de la série télévisée Smallville. Ils sont la propriété de WARNER BROSS et DC Comics.

**Warning** : Slash très léger. Je tenais à préciser que, même si pour les caractères j'ai pu m'inspirer des personnages des comics, concernant l'âge des personnages c'est celui de la série télévisée qui est pris en compte, série où Bart Allen est normalement déjà majeur ou pas loin (l'acteur étant lui-même majeur).

**L'Injuste Justicier de la Ligue**

Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds à Metropolis ou à Smallville. Les missions de la Ligue l'avaient gardé particulièrement occupé et l'avaient obligé à devoir beaucoup se déplacer. Queen Industries s'était chargé de meubler le reste de son temps. Queen Indutries, le lègue de ses parents, avaient toujours été la chose la plus importante dans sa vie, mais aujourd'hui la Ligue des Justiciers avait pris une place incontournable dans son existence et ses membres étaient devenus sa nouvelle famille. Super-héros la nuit, redoutable homme d'affaire le jour. Il en allait ainsi de sa vie et celle-ci le satisfaisait amplement.

Pourtant, il devait reconnaître que malgré son temps bien occupé et le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de penser à grand chose en dehors de son devoir, une personne était fréquemment venue s'immiscer dans ses pensées, une personne qu'il avait laissée derrière lui à contre-cœur mais en comprenant ses choix. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à quitter Loïs, c'était un fait indéniable et son caractère bien trempé lui manquait par moment, mais la personne qu'il regrettait le plus d'avoir laissé derrière n'était nulle autre que la personne qui vivait ici.

Oliver descendit de la limousine. Il avait fait un détour en sortant de son dîner d'affaires. Le calme de la nuit à Smallville était plaisant et c'est déjà l'entrée de la ferme des Kent qu'il demanda à son chauffeur de l'attendre. Il voulait surprendre Clark qui ne s'attendait très certainement pas à une visite si tardive, et encore moins à le voir lui dans sa grange.

« Tu es en retard » L'accueillit la voix faussement fâchée de Clark quand il atteignit le haut des marches. Une ouie toujours aussi extraordinaire, il avait été discret pourtant. Et apparemment Clark attendait quelqu'un, ce qui à cette heure-ci était assez surprenant. On se dévergondait apparemment et cette seule idée le fit sourire.

Oliver s'appuya à la rampe de l'escalier dans une pose que certains auraient dit aguicheuses, mais qu'Oliver considérait comme détendue.

« Pour quelqu'un qui mourrait d'envie de me voir et me suppliait de lui donner de mes nouvelles, je trouve l'accueil quelque peu…décevant » Le plaisanta Oliver en se mordant la lèvre.

Clark se retourna si brusquement qu'Oliver crut un instant qu'il allait se déboîter le cou en même temps que le pied de la table.

« Oliver ? » Marmotta un Clark clairement surpris et …soulagé en remettant le pied de son bureau en place.

« En chair et en os » Le provoqua Oliver en décroisant les bras et lui rendant un sourire des plus radieux. Il ne pouvait le nier, le jeune homme lui avait manqué et voir ce sourire si sincère éclairer son visage lui faisait énormément plaisir. Et comme Clark se contentait de le fixer de ses grands yeux si expressifs, Oliver reprit la parole.

« J'ai bien reçu ton message, Clark » Commença-t-il avant que celui-ci ne l'interrompe en se rembrunissant.

« Auquel j'aurais apprécié avoir une réponse plus développée qu'un simple -tout va bien- » Lui fit-il les gros yeux plein de reproches « J'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi… pour vous » Se reprit-il « Tu ne te rends pas compte, ils en ont parlé aux informations, une autre raffinerie de Luthor Corp attaquée par des vandales et des cadavres retrouvés sur place ! J'ai crains que ça ne soit toi ou l'un d'entre vous ! »

« Je le sais » Se contenta de répliquer Oliver en fixant Clark « Tout le monde va bien, Boy Scout ! Mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu te ferais des cheveux blancs pour moi, je suis touché ! »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! » Grogna Clark « Evidemment que je me suis inquiété, nous sommes… amis »

« Nous sommes bien plus qu'amis, Clark » Lui répondit-il tout simplement en se rapprochant enfin du brun « Nous sommes frères d'armes… En tout cas c'est toujours ainsi que je t'ai vu car que tu veuilles te la jouer solo ou non, nous sommes dans la même réalité »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas si facile que cela, Ollie… » Commença Clark. Il voulait rejoindre Oliver, il avait souvent regretté son choix de rester. Mais pour le moment son devoir était là, retrouver les Zonards, les empêcher de nuire aux humains. Réparer ses erreurs.

« Clark » Articula très clairement Oliver alors qu'il faisait face à son interlocuteur, à à peine quelques centimètres de lui « Je ne suis pas seulement venu pour une visite de courtoisie. Il y a des choses plus importantes qui sont en jeu que toi, moi, nous. Lex est de plus en plus dangereux et les phénomènes étranges se multiplient… »

« Je ne peux pas, Ollie… » Reprit Clark en baissant les yeux. Seul les cieux savaient à quel point il avait envie de mettre fin aux agissements de Lex, à sa folie. Mais la vengeance n'était pas la solution et Lex n'était pas le seul à être dangereux et la Ligue se chargeait déjà de lui mener la vie dure. Les Zonards devaient être sa priorité et son fardeau.

« Clark » Reprit Oliver d'une voix plus douce mais sûr alors qu'il posait une main amicale sur son épaule et le tirait de ce fait de sa méditation « Quelle que soit l'erreur que tu as faite par le passé, quelle que soit cette mission que tu t'es imposée, je suis là et je veux que tu le saches, les garçons et moi-même pouvons t'aider, tu peux nous faire confiance. Mais il est grand temps que tu te joignes à nous, Clark. Nous travaillerons ensemble. La Ligue des Justiciers a elle aussi besoin de toi ! »

« La ligue des Justiciers ? » sourit Clark « Ca sonne bien ! Je suis sûr que ça vient de toi. »

« On ne peut rien te cacher » le provoqua Oliver d'un haussement de sourcil « Alors ? Je peux espérer une réponse ? »

« Ollie… » Commença Clark en posant sa main sur le bras du blond au moment précis ou un courant d'air frais traversa la grange et qu'une voix clairement mécontente ne leur arrive aux oreilles.

« Vous pourriez vous trouver une chambre ! » Lâcha un Bart grognon alors qu'il détournait les yeux de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux « Fallait le dire de suite si tu ne t'inquiétais que pour le Queen, _Amigo_ ! J'aurais pas fait le déplacement pour rien ! »

« Bart ! » Lâcha un Clark enthousiaste.

« Interdiction de me faire des papouilles aussi ou je mords ! » Se renfrogna-t-il « Je viens prendre des nouvelles d'un gars qui se dit mon pote et qu'est-ce que je découvre, lui et le grand chef en train de se faire des mamours ! Moi qui craignais de te déranger avec ta Loïs… Elle a pas l'air de beaucoup te manquer ! »

« Loïs ? » Demanda Oliver en posant des yeux inquisiteurs sur Clark.

Ce dernier eut la décence de détourner les yeux, gêné.

« Ah ? Tu savais pas que le prince charmant ici-présent était déjà accaparé par ta princesse, enfin ton ex-princesses ? Autant pour moi je ne voulais pas gâcher vos retrouvailles émouvantes… » Et il se mit à taper du pied sur le sol en bois dans un « panpanpan » récurrent et agaçant.

« Oliver, je voulais pas te le cacher… » Reprit Clark.

« Mais tu l'as fait ! » Commenta tout simplement Bart alors qu'il ne tenait déjà plus en place et qu'il ne laissait pas Oliver en placer une « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de mec à piquer les copines des autres et à avoir une conquête dans chaque port voire plusieurs dans le même… C'est dégoûtant ! »

Et avant que Clark ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Bart était déjà parti, plus rapide que la lumière.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » Demanda Clark qui était complètement perdu et qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Oliver se contenta de sourire au comportement emporté de son coéquipier.

« La mauvaise période du mois ? La crise d'adolescence ? Le décalage horaire ? Un petit creux ? A toi de choisir. Maintenant tu comprends son nom de code et pourquoi le choix n'a pas été sien. Avec Impulse, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre mais au moins on ne s'ennuie jamais ! » Et c'est un sourire réconfortant qu'il adressa à Clark en lui tendant la main cette fois-ci « Je ne sais pas si nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir bientôt, mais tu as mon numéro et j'attends ta réponse, Clark, tu seras toujours le bienvenu parmi nous et tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, les amis sont là pour ça. Et puis… Prends bien soin de Loïs, elle le mérite »

C'est dans un dernier sourire qu'il quitta la grange et qu'il retourna à sa limousine. C'est non loin de celle-ci qu'il vit Bart, toujours agité, qui avait croisé les bras dans une moue boudeuse et mécontente et qui agressait énergiquement le sol terreux de ses battements de pied nerveux.

« Encore là ou déjà de retour ? » Le provoqua Oliver dans un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il passait à côté de lui.

« J'ai eu le temps de faire l'aller-retour pas loin de trois fois le temps que tu te décides à quitter ton petit Boy Scout préféré » Reprit-il toujours aussi grincheux.

« Ce n'est pas beau la jalousie, Bart, et surtout en public » Continua-t-il.

« Ce qui n'est pas beau c'est de courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois » Reprit un Bart toujours aussi boudeur alors qu'il emboîtait le pas à Oliver et qu'il murmura dans un petit souffle gêné « Je peux quand même rentrer avec toi ? »

Oliver se contenta de le laisser monter avant lui dans la limousine alors que le chauffeur leur tenait la porte ouverte, puis il s'installa à son tour sur le confortable fauteuil en faisant signe, une fois installé, de relever la vitre teintée. Il savait que le voyage du retour serait long pour Bart, trop long.

A peine la voiture démarra-t-elle que Bart se recroquevilla dans son coin mettant ses grands pieds sur les siège pour mieux bouder. Au bout de cinq longues et interminables minutes il baragouina un « C'est vraiment pas juste ! »

Oliver ne répondit pas car il avait compris depuis longtemps que lorsque Bart avait envie et besoin de parler il le faisait bien mieux par lui-même.

« C'est pas juste ! » Lâcha-t-il plus fort et plus déterminé « Tu ne le vois pas pendant plus de six mois et il a le droit ! Alors que moi je suis avec toi tout les jours, je fais de mon mieux durant toutes nos périlleuses missions et j'ai même pas le droit à un petit câlin de rien du tout ! »

« Bart » Le coupa Oliver d'une voix grave « Tu sais bien que cela n'a rien à voir »

« Tu parles ! » Couina Bart « Moi aussi je veux mon câlin ! » Décréta-t-il « Main-te-nant »

« Mais de quel câlin… » Commença Oliver mais comme toujours Bart fut plus rapide que lui.

C'est sans attendre que le jeune homme prit place à califourchon sur les genoux du blond. Oliver posa ses grandes mains sur les hanches étroites du jeune homme pour le repousser très clairement. Il ne souhaitait nullement blesser le cœur d'un jeune adolescent, ni même être dur envers lui, mais cette position était des plus inconvenantes et des plus dérangeantes même pour lui. Il n'était après tout qu'un homme, faible face à la chair.

« Bart ! » L'interpella-t-il plus sèchement quand le jeune homme affirma un peu plus sa prise et qu'il s'était permis de glisser un peu plus vers lui, se collant à son torse, les mains déjà dans ses cheveux qu'il prenait plaisir à désordonner « Nous avons déjà parlé de cela ! »

Mais il fut interrompu par une bouche exigeante. Une langue impatiente pénétra sa bouche alors que des lèvres affamées parcouraient les siennes en quête de réconfort, d'acceptation et de chaleur. Il déposa tout doucement ses grandes mains sur les joues du jeune homme, qu'il caressa tendrement. Le repousser maintenant ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Quand ces lèvres fébriles se firent plus douces, plus sages et chastes, Oliver recula tout doucement le visage de Bart pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux, pour s'adresser à lui d'égal à égal.

« Bart » Commença tout doucement Oliver « Tu ne peux pas faire cela et tu le sais… Tu es encore si jeune…»

Il fut interrompu par la moue boudeuse du garçon, des yeux accusateurs plein de larmes, des lèvres charnues, rougies et tremblantes et de petits poings qui s'abattirent durement sur sa poitrine.

« Je peux risquer ma vie dans ta fichue Ligue mais je ne suis pas assez grand et responsable pour savoir avec qui j'ai envie d'être, c'est ça ?! Ben tu sais quoi ? C'est injuste !! Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire selon toi ? Te regarder partir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Comme ce soir ?»

« Bart… Tu t'égares… Moi et Clark ? Ne dis pas de bêtises ! » Tenta-t-il de le raisonner.

« Je l'ai vu !! Il te pelotait !! » S'emporta Bart.

« Tout le monde n'a pas pour obsession mon corps, vois-tu… » Le provoqua gentiment Oliver.

« Alors ça j'en doute ! » Répliqua du tac au tac Bart avant de sentir ses joues s'empourprer « Euh… Je voulais pas dire ça… Tu as aussi une conversation très intéressante… Si, si… Tu es quelqu'un de très brillant… Mais peut-être que je pourrais penser à autre chose qu'à ta plastique si tu ne faisais pas ton difficile comme ça ! Je veux pas rester puceau jusqu'à mes vingt-et-un ans ! C'est de la torture ça, Monsieur le Justicier ! »

Oliver se contenta de lui sourire tendrement en laissant ses doigts se perdre sur une nuque qu'il savait sensible et alors qu'il câlinait déjà les petites mèches qui y ondulaient il sentit Bart rendre les armes. Si sensible. Si adorable. Si attachant. Redoutable.

« Jeune homme » Reprit-il peut-être plus pour se convaincre lui-même que Bart « S'il y a des lois dans ce pays c'est pour protéger les gens et il est hors de question que moi, qui me targue d'être le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur un jeune mineur »

« Mais je ne suis plus un bébé ! » Critiqua Bart « Et je ne veux pas attendre ! Et, NON, je n'irai pas voir ailleurs ! C'est toi que je veux et c'est toi que j'aurai ! »

« Et tes doigts sont très bien là où ils sont… » Ronronna-t-il en roulant son dos comme un petit chaton exigeant pour avoir plus de câlins.

« Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion » Tenta Oliver, en essayant tant bien que mal de faire descendre Bart de ses genoux ce qui eut pour seule conséquence de lui imposer un petit brun expertement lové contre lui, blottissant son nez dans son cou.

« Je sais » Reconnut Bart « Mais c'est pas juste ! »

Quand Oliver remit sa main dans la chevelure désordonnée, à caresser la chevelure bouclée du jeune homme, ce dernier poussa un long soupir soulagé et murmura un petit « Ollie, sois patient et attends-moi »

Ce qui arracha un sourire des plus tendres à l'homme, Bart Allen, leur Impulse qui parlait de patience et qui demandait à quelqu'un de l'attendre – Tout simplement incroyable.

« Je ne partirai nulle part, Bart » Lui assura-t-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur sa tempe « Et toi, donne-toi le temps de mûrir et de grandir et le moment venu tu sauras… »

« Je sais déjà, Ollie… Ne me parle pas comme à un sale gosse !» L'interrompit-il alors qu'il se redressait un peu, les sourcils froncés et l'air songeur « Un bisou c'est pas sexuel, hein ? »

Oliver le regarda, songeur. Les questions innocentes dans la bouche de Bart Allen cachait toujours quelque chose de bien moins innocent.

« Non » Commença Oliver pas très sûr de voir où il voulait en venir avant de continuer par prudence « Mais tout dépend du baiser je présume et de ce… »

Et il fut interrompu dans son élan par une bouche qui venait de se poser sur son cou, étonnement sensible, et qui faisait des choses tout à fait succulentes et qui devraient être interdites.

« Bart… » Tenta-t-il avant de décider que le silence serait plus approprié alors que sa voix n'était plus assurée et qu'un long râle venait de lui échapper alors que la bouche provocatrice suçait gentiment la peau de son cou.

« Voilà ! » Lâcha un Bart satisfait « Comme ça personne ne s'approchera de ce qui est à moi ! »

Oliver poussa un soupir sachant pertinemment que Bart finirait par avoir raison de lui, mais sa raison ne devait pas céder tant que le jeune homme ne serait pas en âge de réellement comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait ou plus précisément d'être légalement accessible. En attendant, il savait qu'il devrait le rassurer quant au fait qu'il serait capable de l'attendre et cela sans même qu'il n'appose sa marque sur lui aussi honteusement. On commençait par un petit suçon, encore priait-il pour qu'il soit petit, et on finissait par faire pipi autour de sa proie pour marquer son territoire. Quand Bart Allen avait une idée en tête il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Et c'est tout cela qu'il aimait chez le jeune homme et c'est tout ce qu'il redoutait à la fois. Sa détermination, sa volonté et ses certitudes.

Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement et fit asseoir Bart à côté de lui. Il obéit bien sagement, soulagé pour le moment, avant de laisser sa tête roulé dans le creux de son cou. Fatigué, Oliver laissa sa tête se poser sur celle du garçon et y trouva un réconfort toujours aussi troublant. Il était toujours en paix auprès de lui, une confiance totale qu'il n'avait quasi jamais connue, cette paix intérieure qu'il avait craint ne jamais retrouvée. Il s'assoupit sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Tu m'as touché de ta flèche en plein cœur, Ollie. Je ne peux plus renoncer à toi à présent, ne m'en veux pas. »


End file.
